


Not in the recipe

by litra



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bread, ColdWestAllen Week: Changing Channels Edition, Day 4, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, M/M, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Barry can't bake. Len helps.





	Not in the recipe

"Did it rise?"

Barry looked down at the bowl of water and flour that should have been turning into bread, "Uhhhhh."

Iris came over, wrapping her arms around Barry from behind and propping her chin on his shoulder. "Oh no. Again?"

"Yeah." Barry sighed and went to dump the mix in the trash with his other four tries. "I'm going to need more flour soon."

"Remind me why we can't just buy  some bread for tomorrow's potluck? I mean it's not like the whole team don't already know you have crazy dietary needs."

Barry washed the bowl at normal speeds drying it and put it back on the counter for attempt number six.

"Cisco would say I told you so."

Iris gave him a look. "and?"

"I may have made a little bet with him? I know, I know, but it looked so simple at the time. It's just chemistry and people have been making bread for hundreds of years."

She patted him consolingly on the shoulder, "You've tried youtube?"

"Three different videos and four from the cooking network. I swear if it didn't take so long for it to rise..." 

He trailed off. Taking things slow wasn't really working this time. He'd ended up poking at the first batch too often and letting all the air out without even realizing it.

Iris hummed and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Backup."

"I don't think Grandma Ester had a bread recipe."

"Are you kidding? Dad's going to be at the potluck too. He's spill your secret after the first beer."

Barry wrapped one arm around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "You're the best."

"Just because I think it's silly doesn't mean I'm going to ruin your bet." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss.

"Okay, so who do we know who knows how to cook and wont be at the potluck?" He glanced at the clock and winced, "And would be willing to walk me though at 11 on a Friday night." 

Iris was texting frantically now, her phone pinging every few seconds. Barry leaned back on the counter and waited. A minute later Iris's smile split in a victorious smile. She showed him a list on the screen.

"Here's what you'll need he says to make sure you have everything, he'll be here in ten."

Barry nodded, and did a mental inventory, "I don't think we have raisins. I'll just--"

He start to lift a hand to wave him off, but he was gone before she could finish the gesture. 

Barry had to check four supermarkets before he found one that was still open and had the desired raisins. He picked up some more four and eggs while he was there. 

He gets back to the loft just in time to see their help arrive. Len is standing in the doorway, wearing a black leather jacket rather then his parka. Iris is holding the door, one hand gesturing. Barry zips past them, lining the new ingredients up on the counter to bleed off the last of his speed.

Iris shuts the door. 

"Len, I didn't know you could bake." Barry said with a smile.

"Well if you want the real expert you'll need to call Mick, but, I can make a few things." Len said, shucking the jacket to reveal a well worn long sleeve shirt. "You get everything on the list?"

"Yep, though I'm not sure what kind of bread needs raisins. this isn't some kind of fancy cinnamon roll thing is it? because I've managed to butcher every recipe I've tried so far."

Iris sighs in agreement, "He has. It was funny at first but by the end it was like watching a puppy pout."

"And so you called me." Len nodded and rolled up his sleeves. "Okay, Challah bread, watch and learn."

Iris drew over a stool to do just that. Barry rolled up his own sleeves and hovered waiting for instructions.

 Len pulled over one the the big mixing bowls, and moved to the sink. "The first mistake you can make is having the water at the wrong temperature. Too cold or too hot and you kill the yeast. You ever make a baby bottle?" Len looked at his audience, both of whom shrugged and shook their heads. "Well you want it just about skin temperature. Hand me that measuring cup." 

Barry passed over the liquid measuring cup.

Len bent, checking the water level straight on to make sure it was accurate. Barry and Iris leaned over to check out his ass.

Len sprinkled the yeast over the water. "Yeast is alive so you want to be delicate, the kneeing bit comes later. Honey." 

"Yes dear?" Iris asked.

Len gave her an approving look. "Pass me the honey," he clarified. 

Barry passed it over. then propped his elbows on the counter to watch as Len bent over to check the amount again. 

Len slowly added oil, eggs and salt, stirring easily with a fork the whole while. As he did he hummed a little song, the words lost under his breath.

"Make yourself useful and measure out some of that flour." Len said when he was satisfied with the mixture. Barry pulled over another bowl and the dry measuring cups. 

"How much?"

Len hummed, "four cups to start with. Now the trick is to add is slowly so it doesn't clump up." He added the flour a half cup at a time, by the time he was done he had abandoned the fork and was mixing the gloopy mixture with his hands. Barry took over adding the flour when Len gave the signal.  They were six or seven cups in when Len decided he was satisfied with the texture. Extricating his hands was a whole process, the mixture sticking to him nearly up to the elbow.

"Okay, now cover that with a dishcloth and put it in the oven." Len said moving to the sink.

"What temperature?" 

"No temperature, keep the oven off. We're letting it rise. Is that how you killed the other batches?"

Barry shrugged, "I didn't put the other batches in the oven."

Iris was actually following the directions, "He did poke at them a lot though."

Len rolled his eyes and snagged a second dish cloth to dry his hands. "Well you'll leave this one alone. We'll check on it in 45 minutes."

Barry sighed, "I hate this part."

"Watched pots Barry, I'm sure we can find some way to distract you," Len said.

Iris grinned stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck. "No wonder you were willing to come over so late on a friday."

"Well I have to say, my past booty calls haven't generally involved cooking lessons."

Barry stepped forward, wrapping himself around Iris from behind and eyeing Len over her shoulder, "You sure 45 minutes will be enough?"

"Well the recipe actually calls for an hour and a half."

 

<><><>

 

Barry couldn't bring himself to gloat when he presented the bread at the potluck. Any time anyone asked, he blushed and Iris had to cover for him. He did have to admit that it was very good bread. And watching Len's hands skillfully knead the dough while the three of them were relaxed and sated, half naked in their kitchen, had definitely been worth all the failed attempts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> While I have never made Challah I have made a few other breads before and Len's advice is accurate to the best of my knowledge. The recipe I used can be found at: https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/6760/challah-i/   
> The raisins are optional.  
> :)


End file.
